Rosie and Jordan's AMAZING StoryORamaa!
by jordannicole
Summary: we'll change the title eventually, but the story is about me and rosie in high school and the CSIs are our teachers and greg and archie are our boyfriends. lotsa drama. read it, son. :p
1. Chapter 1

Kay so this is a story that me&&Rosie thought of the other day. it all started when i was complaining about my stupid teachers :p

kay so it works like this: Rosie writes one chapter, i write a chapter, Rosie, me, Rosie, me, and you get it. this chapter was written by Rosie. yayyyy Rosiee!!

i'm almost done my chapter, so it should be here soon.

i hope you like the storyyy!!!

**Disclaimer: Rosie&&I do not own CSI, or any of the characters. We do, however, own the idea of this story and the characters of ourselves and the younger personalities of Greg&&Archie. Yayyy Rosie&&mee!!**

**Tank-ums to:** Rosiee 33

* * *

"Mom, that's not fair, this has been organized for months!!"

"I know and I'm sorry. Jordan can't stay. You guys can go to the show, but she can't stay. End of story!" There was no point in arguing, Rosie had realized that a while back. The worst part of arguing with her mom was that she had to see her all day, everyday. Literally all day as her mom taught at her school.

Right now they were arguing because Rosie and her best friend Jordan had been planning to go and see one of their favourite bands in concert but now Jordan wasn't allowed to sleep over afterwards. Yesterday they had argued when Sara found out that Rosie had had a boyfriend for 3 months and not told her mom. The day before that it was about Gil, her mom's new boyfriend.

"Whatever mom, I'm going on the computer." She went up to her room and signed on to AIM to find that Jordan was already logged on.

**Rosie: **Hey

**Jordan: **Hey, you ok?

**Rosie: **Nah, not really.

**Jordan: **Your mom again? Want me to kick her ass at school? P

**Rosie:** Please? You can't stay after the concert.

**Jordan:** We can still go though right?

**Rosie: **Yeah, you just cant stay

**Jordan: **OK, I g2g now i'll cya tomoro

**Rosie: **Sure, cya

Rosie sighed and turned off her laptop before getting changed and going to bed.

"He's ruined everything.I mean I'm not allowed people over anymore and I'm not even allowed to tell anyone anything about him."

"It seems a little weird to me that you're not allowed to discuss him." Archie, Rosie's aforementioned boyfriend, yawned.

"Well, I'm pretty mad right now so anyway day soon I could go crazy and spill the beans." Rosie laughed. She just got suspicious looks from her friends, Jordan, Archie and Greg (Jordan's boyfriend) "Relax, I'm joking!"

"Well you know that can talk to anyone of us about like anything, right!"

"Yeah, I know. We should get to History, Mr Brass has started getting really mad if we're late."

"Yeah. Hey, you and your mom will make up, I promise."

"Not if Gil has anything to do with it. Ooops!"

"Gil... Grissom? Oh My God! That's your mom's new boyfriend! The Bug-Guy!?!"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, ok?"

"OK, I promise! We s hould get a move on, I think your mom blames me for your new detention fetish!" Both girls laughed and practically ran to their next lesson. They were late anyway and got yet another detention.

* * *

yayyyy!! reviews please!!! 

Again, chapter 1 is by Rosie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper two written my Moi. x3

dude, finally. the site wouldn't let me upload for a few million days, so blahh whatever, it's here now!!!!

sorry if it stinks, but yaaa knowww i'm workin on it.

Note to reader: The first 2 chapters take place on a different day they the ones that will follow. just so's you don't get confused. ((i only say this cuz there's some schedule stuff you might get confused on))

**Diclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters on CSI, but I own the character of myself and the character of my sister((Devin)) and the younger personality of Greg. :)

enjoy x3

* * *

"Jordan! Turn your music down!" Jordan's sister, Devin, called.

"What, Dev!? I can't hear you!" Jordan called back, lying. Her younger sister then flung the door to her room open, and screamed, "TURN IT DOWN!" Her face was beat red, and got ten times redder when she noticed Jordan's boyfriend, Greg, who she had a crush on, lying next to her sister, trying not to laugh. Her jealousy and embarrassment kicked in, and Jordan and Greg both knew it. Jordan turned down the unheard-of-by-everyone-but-them rock band, and tried to keep from busting out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Hi, Devin, what's up?" Jordan smiled.

"Hi, Jordan." She glared.

"Hey, Greg." She played with her hair. Jordan giggled, and Greg nudged her and said, "Hi, Devin."

"Ouch." Jordan mumbled. "So, Devin, how's about you go away now? Me and Greg gots homework to do."

"Fine." She gave Jordan a dirty look and slammed the door on her way out.

"You're too mean to her." Greg said, getting up off the bed and adjusting his jeans, then laying back down.

"Well maybe you're too nice. Did you do the math homework for Willows yet?" Jordan asked.

"Almost half of it. Did you finish Sidle's English worksheet?"

"No."

"Well, you're not getting math unless I get English."

"I'll do it now. Finish math though."

"Kay."

The two of them got their books and worksheets out and lie next to each other on Jordan's oversized bed doing their homework and singing silently along to songs only they knew.

The next time Jordan's sister opened the door, she saw them still singing along to the music, holding hands, and doing homework on Jordan's bed. Neither of them noticed, of course, until Jordan's sister spoke. "Hey, dorkwad."

"What's up, jealous loser?" Jordan responded, not looking up.

She glared at her. "Rosie is on the phone."

"Oh, sweet." She slammed her book shut and untangled her legs from Greg's and quickly kissed him before leaving the room, just to make Devin more jealous. "Back in a sec, babe." She smiled.

"Yeah." he smiled back. The look of disgust on Devin's face was priceless.

"How can you like her? Ohmygod, she's so ugly." she asked.

"I don't think so." Greg had no idea what he'd gotten into at that.

"Well, you see, that's funny, cuz me and my sister look a lot alike. So if you think she's pretty then...OUCH!" she fell forward and landed on her face. "Jordan! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to hurt, brat." She 'accidentally' hit her foot against the back of her sister's head as she stepped over her, still talking on the phone.

"I'm gunna tell mom when she gets back!"

"I bet you won't."

"Jordan, stop being mean."

"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend!" Devin kicked Jordan's ankle from her spot on the floor.

"AH! Bad ankle! You little bitch!" Jordan clutched her ankle, and got overly pissed.

"Ohhhh snap..." Greg said.

"Rosie, hold on." Jordan threw the phone at Greg, and chased after her sister, who had already retreated to her own bedroom.

Eventually, Jordan and her sister were done fighting and Rosie and Archie were on their way over to Jordan's. Jordan was bitching about how swollen her ankle had gotten, but was happy to hear that her sister had been grounded over the phone by her parents, who were on vacation.

"You need to be nicer to her." Greg said.

"Dude, she's annoying." Jordan argued. "Where's Rosie? I'm bored and I need the answers to the English homework."

"Is the amazing Jordan saying that English homework is hard?" Greg acted shocked.

"No, I'm saying that for once I don't feel like doing it."

"Ohhhh." There was then a knock at the door and before either of them could get up to answer it, Rosie had come inside.

"Hellooooo!!" she yelled.

"HI!" Jordan smiled. "Did you bring me some answers?"

"Yes." Rosie handed Jordan the worksheet.

"Tank ums, b-f-f." Jordan smiled.

"So what'd you do to your ankle now?" Rosie asked.

"You know the story about how it's sprained and blah blah blah, well my sister decided to be a bitch and kick me, so I chased her. Not too smart. But there's not much of a soccer season left, so I'll play anyway. It won't kill me to wait until the end of the season to go back to the doctor."

"True."

The phone rang a few minutes later, and everyone just looked at Jordan. "Thanks." She laughed and got up. She half-limped over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" a long pause. "Yeah, wanna talk to her? Oh um...yeah...okay...sure, I'll tell her...your welcome...see you tomorrow." She hung up and put her ice pack back in the freezer, then sat back down with Rosie, Archie, and Greg. "Kay so Rosie, your mom wants you to go home. She didn't say why, just to tell you to go straight home."

"Ugh, God. Fine. Keep my worksheet. I'll tell her I left it here by accident." She paused and got up. "You wanna walk with me?" she asked Archie.

"Sure." he stood up to. "See you guys tomorrow." He waved.

"Hey, can we walk with you? That way if you're mom's obsessively watching for you from the window, you can tell her that both guys are with me. Haha." Jordan laughed.

"Sure, if you feel like it."

"Okies. C'mon Greggy."

The four exited the apartment and started to walk around the block toward Rosie's house. They could've driven, but wanted to take their time. The couples held hands as they laughed, walking toward the sunset.

* * *

reviews are indeed the sex x3 


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie's chapter. i have to go. sorry i cna't post me.

read. review. please. thanks. x3

* * *

Chapter 3:math

"We're gonna be late, again"

"Oh, well. We were busy!"

"Hmm, what do we have? I never know since the timetables were changed."

"Maths. With.. hold on a sec.. Willows"

"Who?"

"Y'know the red-head, the one that has EVERY guy in the school drooling over her."

Oh right, that stupid..." Rosie was cut off by her school principal, Mr Robbins.

"Stupid what, Miss Sidle?"

"Nothing, Sir. We'll just be going to our lesson now." Rosie and Jordan left to walk to their lesson, giggling. They walked into their lesson and got stared down by the redhead standing at the front of the class.  
"And you two are?" She asked in the deadliets tone ever.

"Rosie and Jordan." The two girls replied in unison.

"Is that it or do you have second names too?"

"Its Rosie Sidle and Jordan Bautz, Ms Willows." Sofia, possibly the most annoying person in the world, ever butted in.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Curtis. But I was not asking you I was aking the two ladies who believe it is acceptable to be late to my lesson."

"I'm Rosie Sidle, and this is Jordan Bautz."

"OK well please don't be late again girls or I will have to issue detentions to both you."

"OK." Again the girls responded in unison.

"Now, Miss Sidle, you are placed next to Greg Sanders and Miss Bautz, you are next to Miss Curtis."

"But Ms. Willows, me and Rosie always sit together."

"Not in my lesson, all classes are supposed to be in alphabetical order."

"But..." Ms Willows held up her hand and silenced Rosie. "Fine...Bitch." Rosie mumbled as she walked away.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing miss."

Rosie and Jordan spent the whole of the lesson, talking across the room and passing notes about Ms. Willows, Sofia, whom the girls had nicknamed Spork, and Conrad Ecklie, another boy in their class, whom Rosie had nicknamed Giant Forehead.

"Ms Willows. Rosie and Jordan are passing notes. I think they're talking about you." Stupid Sofia piped up.

"Amongst others yeah." Jordan giggled as she read the note that Rosie had just thrown at her, 'I think Sporky has a crush on my new Daddy. Too bad, huh?' "I know Rosie, I know." Jordan said completely ignoring the teacher that was shooting daggers at her.

"Miss Bautz, you are very close to that aforementioned detention!"

"Yo, Willows." Rosie yelled from across the classroom, "I'll give you 20 bucks if you can tell me what aforementioned means."

"Miss Sidle, would you like to join your friend in that detention?"

"Of, course, I'm not gonna let her take it alone!"

"Aaaw, thanks dude!" Jordan smiled, trying not to giggle.

"I'd like both of you to stay after this lesson, I will make sure that your next teachers know why you're late."

"Okies." The girls, once again answered in unison. Both then started to laugh and then actually started to do some work, for about 15 minutes anyway, before they continued to pass notes.

'She is such a bitch. I cant believe she made you sit next to Sporky'

'I know right! I hate her and she TOTALLY knew who I was she's taught me for, like, 6 months'

'I dont think she's realized why she knows the name Sidle yet. haha, look at the confusin on her face.'

'Lol I know she's like, I know the name Sidle but why??'

"Girls, stop passing notes, NOW!" Ms Willows yelled.

"Y'know I heard that people with red hair had bad tempers, but I also heard you used to be a stripper. Are either of them true?" Rosie asked at a ridiculous volume.

"You're Ms Sidle's daughter, aren't you, the english teacher?"

"Well Done!!" Jordan laughed. Before turning around and mouthing 'you're right, she is stupid' to Rosie.

At this moment, the bell rang to dismiss the class,

"OK, everyone except Miss Sidle and Miss Bautz may leave now. Have a good day everyone."

"Detention with Mr Robbins tonight, both of you and a letter goes home to your parents. Rosie, I'm going to tell your mother about this."

"Go ahead Bitch." Rosie bit back, earning a giggle from Jordan.

"Excuse me Miss Bautz?"

"I said 'hehe'"

"Is there something that you find amusing that you would like to share with me?"

"Many things. For starters I find it highly amusing that two adults..." Make no doubt about the fact that Jordan would have continued if she hadn't have been cut off by Ms Willows.

"That is enough! Never in my life have I met anyone as rude as the two of you."

"The two of us combined? 'Cause thats not really fair!" Rosie once again got a giggle from her friend.

"Go to your next lesson, both of you. Which teacher do you have next?"

"I have Mr Vega and Jord has mommy dearest."

"I'll ring them both now and explain why you're late. And I will be telling your mom about your behaviour today, Rosie." The girls left, giggling again as Ms Willows invited in her next class and rang Mr Vega and Ms Sidle.

"Ms Sidle? Hello, it's Ms Willows, well seeing as you ask, I would be fine if it wasn't for the behaviour of two girls in my previous lesson. Yes, I'm sorry to tell you but, yeah, that's why Jordan is late for your lesson. Yes, OK. Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4((me))

i don't have much time to write alot, but i hope you like it.

enjoy! review! ily rosie!!! x3

* * *

Chapter 4: English Class

They say down in their seats and waited for Ms. Sidle to enter the room. Jordan got up from her seat near the window and crossed the room to the area where Rosie, Greg, and Archie were seated alphabetically. "Hey-lo." She smiled taking up an empty seat.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"HI!" they greeted.

"What's good?" she asked. Just as she asked, a pissed off Sara Sidle entered the room.

"Jordan, back you your seat. Stay after class. Everyone take out your books. Read two more chapters and do the questions. Don't talk or pass notes." She glared at Jordan. She clearly found out about Jordan and Rosie's detentions with Catherine. Jordan snorted to keep from laughing, and Rosie giggled. The rest of the class took out the novel they were reading as a class and obediently worked.

About 30 minutes after the class had begun reading, Jordan was finished. She was a 'fast reader' as she told Ms. Sidle. Sara glared at her as a response. When Jordan sat down, Rosie got up. She to was finished, also being a 'fast reader.' Sara handed her a piece of note paper when she handed her work in, and Rosie opened it up to read it as she sat down. Jordan laughed. "Something funny?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Jordan responded.

"Would you like to share it?"

"Well, it might resort in the entire class going 'ohhhh' at you and their parents calling saying they don't want you to teach their children anymore cuz you're a bad example, but sure, I'll share." She smiled. "Haha, hey, a BUG. Wonder what it is...hey Rosie...think we could get an ENTOMOLOGIST in here to help us out?" Jordan tried to sound serious.

"Enough. No one wants to hear about entomologists."

"I'm sure no one would like to hear it from you, judging by the perspective of one you have, Ms. G-...Sidle." she smirked.

The look on Sara's face, if only someone had a camera. Where is Kodak when you really need them?? The bell rang. "Go; finish whatever you didn't do for homework. Jordan, stay put." Sara announced.

"Okie-dokie, Bugwoman. Meet me at my locker, guys." She called to Rosie, Greg, and Archie.

"Okies!" Rosie called back.

"Close the door, Rosie." Sara said. Rosie did. Jordan folded her hands on her desk and smiled.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked.

"Yes. You're the reason for this." She put a copy of Rosie's detention slip on the desk. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter anymore. You're a terrible example, you've destroyed her, changed her to be like you. You're terrible."

"Haha, talk about bad example. You're the one keeping it a secret from everyone that you're dating a man at least twice your age. You're the bad example."

"that has nothing to do with it! That's my life, not hers."

"I rest my case. It's not your life, its Rosie's. If she wants to be friends with me, it's her choice. I'm not a bad person. I'm a 16-year-old who is expressive of her thoughts and feelings and doesn't give a rat's ass what anyone thinks. And if you think that me helping your daughter to realize that you've been keeping her in a box for sixteen years is a bad thing, then so be it. She's already realized it, getting rid of me won't help." Jordan said, anger rising.

"She won't have a detention every-other-day if you're gone."

"I'm not going anywhere, so deal with it." She got up to leave but was stopped.

"Sit back down." She demanded. Jordan rolled her eyes and sat back down. "You're a smart girl, you can make a great life for yourself," Jordan cut her off.

"This is no news to me."

"Don't cut me off." She paused. "You can make a great life for yourself, if you get into college. Hundreds of detention and suspensions will not look good. What do you want to do for a career?"

"God, I'm sick of people asking me that. Just get to your point. Greg, Archie, Rosie, and I are already late."

"Um, Ms. Sidle," a voice called from the door.

Jordan turned around to see her enemy Sofia Curtis standing by the door. "Beat it, Spork, I'm making a point here." She said. Sofia closed the door.

"Point proven." Sara said. "You're a bitch; you've turned my daughter into a bitch, and God knows what else you'll do to her if I don't end this."

"Excuse me?" Jordan stood up. "Did you just call me a bitch? Listen," she was cut off by the voice of her best friend.

"Don't, Jordan."

"Dude, did you just hear that!?" she yelled.

"Yeah."

"Dude, that's fucked up!"

"I know, I know. Greg, come get her before she beats up my mom." She motioned for Greg to come in. Jordan and Greg sat down on a desk while Rosie talked.

"Well, go on. Tell me what the problem is." Rosie said.

"She's the problem."

"SHE has a name. Her NAME is Jordan, faggot." Jordan interrupted.

"Chill, babe. Cal down." Greg said, rubbing her arm.

"I'm chill. Continue, Rosie." She smiled.

"Why is she a bitch? Just because she helped me to realize that you've been holding me back from being who I am all these years? And because I can express myself now makes me a bitch? You're funny, really funny. There's a bitch in all of us, mom, and it's gotta come out sometime. Yours is coming out now to, you know."

She turned to leave and Sara responded, "You're grounded."

"Try to get me to stay in, let alone come home."

Rosie, Greg, and a very-pissed-off Jordan exited the room, making sure to bump into Sofia along the way. They left Sara to stand in her place, silently mourning the loss of what she thought was the perfect daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

KK so Rosie wrote this chapter. mine should be up soon, as soon as i revise and come up with some more stuff.

* * *

After the run in with Sara, Jordan and Rosie had walked in awkward silence to their next lesson.

"Listen, I know some of the stuff I said to your mom was a little out of order, but..."

"No, she was out of order. She deserved everything you said. I don't wanna go home tonight, can I stay at your's?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Oh, great, now, I gotta spend an hour with the BugMan."

As the two girls walked past Sofia and her friend Ziva, Rosie heard something she found interesting,

"Well," Sofia was saying to Ziva, "I know that losing your virginity as a bet isn't the ideal way, but damn it was still good." Both Sofia and Ziva laughed as Rosie had to stop herself from throwing up.

"God, BugMan is nearly 10 minutes late, where the hell does he think he is?" As if on cue, Gil Grissom walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, class." He glared at Rosie and Jordan, " I got into a converstion with a colleague and lost track of time."

"And you didnt hear the bell? I mean that thing is loud! What are you deaf?" Rosie decided that if he already hated her, nothing was make a difference now.

"No, Ms Sidle, I am not. I didn't hear the bell and I apologise for holding up the class. I'm glad to see most of you have gotten out your books and other equipment."

Rosie turned to Jordan, "I hate when he calls me Ms Sidle, it reminds me of my mom, and that's just gross." This made Jordan giggle and they got yet another glare from Grissom.

"Something you'd like to share girls?"

"This is the second one of my lessons that they've screwed up today." Sofia mumbled.

"Ms Curtis did I ask for your opinion?" Sofia shook her head. "No, I didn't think so, so please keep it to yourself."

"Yeah so shut up Spork." Jordan exclaimed from where she was sitting.

"Ms Bautz!"

"Sorry, Bug Dude."

"Dont apologize to him, you weren't talking to him, you were talking to that stupid cum guzzling gutter slut." This earned a yell of support from Jordan.

"What did you just call me bitch?" Sofia and Rosie both got up from their seats, confronting each other. Both completely ignoring Grissom and with their best friend and backup in tow.

"You heard me, I called you a, cum guzzling gutter slut." Rosie made sure to enunciate each word carefully. "What kind of person loses their virginity as a bet?" This earned shocked faces from everyone in the room except Rosie, Sofia and Ziva shocked at the fact that Rosie knew and everyone else (including Grissom) shocked that the perfect Sofia Curtis would have done a thing like that.

"How would you know that?"

"You should really be more careful about where you have your private conversations, Sporky.You shouldn't discuss it in corridors." Sofia just glared and walked up, ready to slap Rosie. Jordan put out her arm and stopped Sofia close to Rosie's face.

"You really don't want to do that for so many reasons, the least important being that Dr. Grissom is standing right next to you and if he can put me in detention for putting glue in your hair then he has to put you in detention for slapping her, right Dr Grissom?"

"Of course. Now, sit down all of you. All four of you will be in detention with Dr. Robbins today after school. Can we get on with our lesson now please?"

"Fine by me, Spor -um, Sofia? Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, let's get on with the lesson." All four girls went and sat back in their seats, Rosie and Sofia both mumbling obscenities to their friends.

"OK, well class. Today, we will be learning about reproduction in human biology. Please all get out your textbooks and turn to page 54. Read the text and answer the questions. After what juat happened I am most definitely not in the mood to teach you." Grissom rubbed his head, hoping he wasn't getting a migraine, and sat at his desk. Just when things got quiet, Jordan and Rosie decided to say in unison,

"Why doesn't Spork teach us?"

"Girls! That's enough. Rosie I'd like to see you after this lesson please." Rosie just nodded before turning around to Sofia,

"Hey, Sofia?" Sofia looked up at Rosie, "One question, who was it?" Sofia's eyes shifted around the room before she answered,

"That's none of your business Sidle."

"Oh, My, God! It was Conrad, wasn't it! Eeeeeww!! The Spork did it with The Giant Forehead! Dr. Grissom, I feel sick, may I be excused?"

"Shut Up! All of you. I want you all to work in silence from now on. Rosie, I _will_ be seeing you after this lesson, no please this time."

The next thirty minutes went by in total silence, Rosie and Jordan communicating by passing notes to each other, all along the lines of,

_'How can your mom date him, he's a jerk'_

_'She's not exactly the nicest person either'_

_'No, but, c'mon. That Guy!! Seriously? Your mom's too pretty for him'_

_'did you just say my mom was PRETTY??'_

_'yeah, I mean she's mean but she is pretty'_

_'I guess, but no-one else wants her cus she's mean'_

When the end of lesson bell finally rang, everyone except Rosie put their stuff away and left. Rosie packed up her stuff but remained seated.

"So, is this gonna take a while or..."

"What the hell just happened with you and Sofia?"

"She's a bitch. She was annoying me and I had just found out something that I thought the class would find interesting and a little out of character for Sofia."

"And what about your dispute earlier, with your mom?"

"She was a bitch to Jordan, she said some messed up stuff to her. It was unfair of her to do that."

"Listen, Rosie. I'm not gonna lecture you, I know you dont like me, but I'm hoping I'm gonna be in your life for a long time now. Your mom has a lot on her plate at the moment."

"Like what? New boyfriend and messed up child?"

"New boyfriend, straining relationship with her daughter and... she's pregnant Rosie."

"What?" Rosie stood and stared at Grissom for a while before grabbing her bag and jacket and storming out of the room, knowing exactly where she was headed.

Not bothering to knock on the door, Rosie stormed into her mother's classroom. She glared at the freshmen student sitting opposite her mother,

"Get out!" The kid just sat there, "I said get out!" The guy looked at Sara, who nodded. He packed up his stuff and practically ran out the room.

"I take it something's wrong." Sara asked, looking at her daughter, who reminded her so much of herself.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you gonna wait until the baby was born and then in a couple of years, the kid could tell me?" Rosie yelled at her mom, her throat sore from crying and from yelling. "Don't expect to see me anywhere but school for a couple of days." Rosie just turned around and walked out.

"Rosie... wait. Honey.." It was too late, she had disappeared into the crowd. "Damn"

* * *

oh jeez, funny stufff. :)

ily rosie, making fun of spork is the highlight of my life. x3


	6. Chapter 6

kk so y'all got lucky, i finished my chapter before dinnertime. p

this is my chapter, gym class, what fun. :p

enjoy, i personally liked it.

* * *

"Are we playing soccer again today?" Sofia asked no one in particular.

"Yep. Team 8 versus 5, I hear." Jordan smiled.

"But...that's your team against mine..." Sofia said.

"That is it. Good luck, Sporky." Jordan grinned and followed Rosie out to the gym.

Once everyone was changed and ready, Mr. Stokes called for everyone to sit down so he could take roll. Jordan and Rosie say with Greg and Archie and started a conversation trying to figure out how Jordan's dog could have managed to open the door of her room when it was locked.

"Okay, we're starting the playoffs for soccer today." Nick declared. "Teams 8 and 5 are playing here, 7 and 3 over there, 6 and 2 on the back field, and 4 and one next to them." He pointed to each field on the small blackboard, and everyone got up to go outside.  
"Hey Rosie!" Jordan said obnoxiously loud.

'Yeah, Jordan!?" Rosie called back from right next to her.

"We're playing team five today!"

"I know! We're gunna whoop their ass!"

Sofia looked at the girls with fear in her eyes.

The games were ready to begin, and Jordan was setting up her team. "Point blank, kill the Spork." She smiled after giving her friends and fellow soccer players their positions. She was back on defense, along with Rosie, Greg, and one of her friends from soccer. Archie said he didn't feel like doing much today, so Jordan put him in goal. Jordan's friends Jackie, Carrie, Kait, and Gia were playing at midfield, and Kayla and Aubrey were up front, starting with the ball. Once they tapped the ball over the link, the ball came back toward Jordan. With all the force she could manage without loosing her balance, she kicked the ball straight at Sofia, who was playing at midfield on the other team. It hit her square in the face as she was running, and she was forced backward. The ball bounced back after hitting her, and Jordan's team went up for a goal. Sofia was bleeding but no one seemed to notice, let alone care. When she stood, her glared at Jordan and looked around for Nick. When she saw him, she called him. "Mr. Stokes!" Nick looked. "Jordan kicked the ball at my face and my nose and lip is bleeding."

"On purpose?" he asked.

"Y-"

"Of course not! Why would I EVER do a thing like that on school grounds, Mr. Stokes?" Jordan interrupted.

"Because you don't like Miss Curtis, and you do have a nack for getting in trouble. Can't y'all just quit it?"

"Surely, Mr. Stokes. I'm sorry Sofia bothered you with our stupid feud. From now on I'll make sure that I accidentally his Sofia with a soccer ball outside of your class." Jordan smiled.

"...Thanks..." Nick smiled slightly and began to walk away.

"Ya know, Mr. Stokes, I have an aunt who I think you would like. She likes country boys. But then again, don't all ladies?"

"Oh really? Ya know, I never figured you for a country kinda girl, Jordan. I like the reference to Trace Adkins, by the way." Nick responded.

"Thank you, thank you. But anyways, she thinks yer hot. A lot of my family does. Except for my sister. I always tell her country boys are the best. She never listens." She shook her head.

"Well, if you like country boys so much, why are you with Sanders?" he asked as a chorus of 'Ohhh's rang out among her peers.

"Well, I mean, if you'd like every single detail of my personal life, I'd be glad to share. But if you prefer video, I can do that to. Recordings, novels, scripts, poems, graphic children's books with sound effects, and songs are also possible options. Take your pick." She remarked.

"Ya know what? Just...just try to get along with Sofia and PLEASE keep those things to yourself." Nick shook his head, disgusted by the images in his head, and walked away. Jordan and everyone around her cracked up in uncontrollable laughter.

"Ohmygod, that was nice." Rosie gave Jordan a high five and continued to laugh.

"Wow..." Greg said, slightly embarrassed. "That was pleasant. I'm sure he'll never look at us the same way again." He smiled.

"No, babe, I'm sure he won't." Jordan smiled and their soccer game continued.

Ten minutes before the period ended, the games were stopped and captains reported their scores to Mr. Stokes. Jordan's team won, 15-2. When Jordan reported the score, Mr. Stokes looked at her holding Greg's hand and, seeing this, Jordan moved their hands to a spot that made him look away, again disgusted. Jordan laughed, as did Greg, Rosie, and Archie. Jordan tripped Sofia as she was walking over to meet one of her friends, and Sofia fell on top of Nick. "Wow, Sporky, that's low. First you go and loose your virginity to Conrad on a bet, causing him to think you really do love him and making him feel all special, and now you're after the teacher? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jordan pulled her camera phone out of her shirt and took a picture of the moment, trying very hard to keep it steady because of her laughter. She snapped a few rounds of pictures, and put her phone away. "These pictures are gunna look very good on MySpace tonight, Sporky. Thanks for the laughs." Jordan's friend Gia caught up to them, and she was still laughing.

"Wow, Jord, you sure know how to humiliate someone on MySpace." She laughed.

"Thank you, Gia."

"So why do you guys hate Sofia so much?" Gia asked.

"Well, it's kinda a long story..."

"We've got six minutes until the class is over, and five minutes between classes. I'm listening."

Flashback

_"No, don't even talk to me anymore, Sofia, you fuckin' Spork Alien. You can't just go and ditch your two best friends for my sister, ignore us half the day, and then come over here begging for forgiveness. It's not even that you ditched us anymore, it's that you ignored us and were going about your day like nothing was wrong and now you wanna come talk to us." Jordan yelled. _

_"But I didn't mean to ditch you guys! We got lost!" _

_"Oh, okay, you got lost in a fuckin' jewelry store. Go fuck a cow." Rosie said. _

_"Sofia, did I or did I not just fucking say that it's not even that you ditched us anymore? Or are you that fucking oblivious to what's going on? You don't ignore your friends for a whole day and then just walk up to them all cheery and happy and ask if you're still friends!" _

_"But-" _

_"No, now I'm started, I'm not stopping. There are plenty more times when you messed up bad. Now you just set me off and I don't even want anything to do with you. Remember the other day when you were flirting with Greg and I was right there? Remember when I told you to quit it and you still did? Remember how he wasn't interested in you, but you still flirted with him? OH! And remember the time I was sick and you were supposed to bring me my work from school but you didn't because you were busy hanging out with your friend's boyfriend!? My grades dropped whole letters because you didn't bring me my work! I was grounded for months! I couldn't do anything! I couldn't see anyone outside of school! You're a terrible friend, Sofia, get out of my way, get out of my life and just leave me, my boyfriend, my friends, their boyfriends, and anyone else close to me alone! That includes my sister! Don't turn her into a Spork Alien whore!" Jordan slammed her locker shut, swung her backpack over her shoulder, punched Sofia in the face, and walked off with Rosie, Greg, and Archie in tow. _

End Flashback.

"Goddamn, woman, you've gotta short temper!"

"Hey, blame the Spork."

* * *

lesson of the day: Blame the Spork. 

x3


	7. Chapter 7

kk so this is rosie's chapter. i'm workin on mine, but right now i have the worst migraine i've had in like 3 months, so bear with me please.

hope y'all like rosie's chapter, cuz i know i did. xp

* * *

"Hey, can we drop by my house straight after school? My mom doesn't get home til around 5 and I need to get some stuff to keep at your place."

"Sure. Oh crap, what day is it?" Jordan looked at the date on her cellphone, "Tuesday. Dude, just so you know, Spork is stayin' over tonight. Devin's all like, 'if you can people over then so can I' all whiney and stuff. I wouldn't have agreed if I'd known who she was gonna invite."

"Eh, it's ok. We'll just be mean to them." Rosie shrugged and glanced in as they walked past her mom's classroom. The whole room was dark. They carried on walking and got to their french lesson.

"Surprise, surprise late again, Rosie. And friend, I've never taught you before." Mr Brown spoke to the girls without looking up. "The two of you go and sit down at the back."

Following the teacher's orders they went to sit at the back, both 'accidentally' hitting Sofia with their bags as they passed her.

10 minutes later, everyone had been made to work in silence after an outburst of hysteria when a guy named Jon had made a mistake and said he slept with his sister and not that he had stayed with his sister. Mr Brown had gotten mad and now everyone was working quietly. Everyone except Rosie and Jordan that is. They were playing a game where one said a phrase in french and the other had to translate it into English.

"Hmmm..." Rosie was thinking carefully about hers. "Kiefer Sutherland est son d'âne de sembler bon puissant magnifique et dans une paire de Wranglers."  
After a minute or two of looking through a french dictionary, Jordan had got it, "HA!!!! Kiefer Sutherland is gorgeous and his ass looks mighty fine in a pair of Wranglers."  
Rosie just smiled, "Well done, your turn."  
"Sofia est une putain laide stupide d'homme qui devrait aller matrice et qui a un écrasement sur le type de bogue." Jordan stared at Rosie, who simply stared back. "Go!"  
Rosie flicked a little through the dictionary, she had heard the word 'Sofia' and knew to look up the words 'ugly' and 'whore'.  
"Got it!! Sofia is a stupid ugly man whore who should go die and who has a crush on the Bug Guy." Both started giggling and Mr Brown glared.  
"Quiet girls." Once again, the girls replied in unison.  
"Sorry, Mr Brown." For a few minutes they sat in slience and decided that from now on, they would pass notes in french, just for fun.  
_ainsi que s'est produit avec le type de bogue plus tôt ?  
rien pourquoi vous demandez ?  
_When they saw Mr Brown walk over, they realised that he would be able to read the notes anyway, so they wrote them in English.  
_'Cause ever since you got outta that room, you've been quiet. I mean you laughed at Spork humiliation but thats required  
I'm fine, seriously, but y'know, they just piss me off is all. Plus all that shit with Sofia didn't help.  
_They stopped writing notes and then screwed up the paper as Mr Brown came past again.  
"Girls, why are you not doing your french work?"  
"'Cause french sucks."  
"It really does."  
"Well, what if you go to france, then you'll need to be able to speak French."  
"Nuh-huh!! Everyone in France speaks English, dude!"  
"But..."  
"See. Anyways, French people don't talk properly."  
"American people dont either, they use slang. Proper english doesn't even exist anymore."  
"French people are just jealous because they can't think of any slang!" The whole class had apparently been listening and were now all laughing at Rosie's comeback, no matter how lame it was. Even Sofia and Ziva were laughing. Well, they were until they remembered that they of course hate Rosie and that nothing she said could be funny.  
"Ssshhh. Ziva, don't laugh at anything that bitch says." This was of course the time that the whole class had decided to go quiet.  
"Of course Miss David, you wouldn't want to let Miss Curtis know that you find Miss Sidle amusing."  
"God, she is such a bitch. I hate her so much. She should go die or something, I'll give her the razor if she wants. Stupid bitch." The whole class stared at Rosie, 'What?!?! Y'all can't honestly say that you like this bitch!"  
"Get outside, now!" Rosie sighed and got up, gathering her stuff in her bag. "Leave that there, you're staying outside." Rosie half laughed and shook her head.  
"No, I'm not." She slammed the door behind her and walked off. Jordan had a feeling she knew what was wrong and was determined to get it out her at some point. For now, though, she would just make the rest of the lesson miserable for everyone else.  
"What the hell, Spork? You may blame this on us, but you started that one!" Seeing that Mr Brown was about to speak, she held up her hand. "Don't even bother, I'm done now. But she sure as hell didn't deserve to be sent outside, God knows where she's gone now!"

Walking down the corridor to God knows where, Rosie found herself standing outside her mom's classroom again. The lights were still off, but she could hear voices inside. Pressing her ear against the door. She recognized the voices of those of her mom and Grissom. They were clearly fighting, just knowing that sparked different emotions in her. Happiness that she had messed up something for her mom, like her mom had always done for her, but guilt, she had never wanted her mom to be upset, she just wanted an apology.  
"Why did you tell her?"  
"I thought she deserved to know!"  
"Don't you think it was my right to tell her?"  
"Were you going to?"  
Just before she could find out, the bell rang and Jordan came up behind her.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I was gonna go in, but, um, I don't think she's in there. C'mon, lets go to lunch, I'm starved."  
"Yeah, me too. Let's go." As they walked off, Rosie glanced at the door, wondering if she'd ever find out if her mom was going to tell her or not.

* * *

reviews are great even though i didn't write this chapter. xp

wish me luck with my chapter&&migrainex3


	8. Chapter 8

okay, so, long story short, i've been grounded for like a month and i haven't gotten a chance to post anything in a LOOOONNNGGG time. but i finally typed this chapter up from my notebook and finished it. yayyyy.

omfg i went to a Trace Adkins concert on Friday and HOLY SHIT it was the best fucking concert i've EVER been to!!!

but that's beside the point. enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Rosie&I still don't own CSI, but we will. Oh, we will. Trust me when I say it. We will one of these days come to own CSI. But for now all we own are the characters of ourselves&the younger personalities of Greg&Archie&Spork&Ziva. Aaand we also own the character of Sara's unborn kid. And I own the character of my sister. And my dog...Oh, and I also own a Trace Adkins CD. But that has nothing to do with the story. xp

* * *

Period 6 - Lunch

"So you're doing your detentions in halves then?" Greg asked.

"Mmhm. Half with Willows, half with BugMan. Then tomorrow is the same thing." Jordan responded.

The four were on their way to lunch after putting away their books, and were discussing what to do about their scheduled plans for Friday.

"Well, we could still go, just a little later since Rosie and Jordan have to stay after." Archie suggested.

"Or we could go Saturday." Greg added.

"Concert." Rosie and Jordan chimed in. There was a silence, and then Jordan spoke up, sounding happy.

"I gotta idea!"

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Greg joked.

"Shut up. Rosie, remember Cam?" she continued.

"You're crazy ex who's still in love with you?"

"Yeah, him. Well, he works at the little club/bar thing where the concert is; maybe he'll let Greg and Archie in the side door!"

"Aw man, that's awesome! Hey guys, wanna come see All-American Rejects with us?"

"Sure." Archie said.

"Hell yeah. But do you mean Cameron Johnson?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. I told you about him."

"No, you told me you dated a Cameron. Not Cam Johnson."

"What's wrong with him?" Jordan asked, somewhat offended as she sat down in her usual seat.

"He smokes, does drugs, drinks, was in jail for 2 years-" Jordan cut him off.

"He was only in jail for 6 months and had a year-and-a-half probation. He stopped smoking and drugs 3 months after we started dating, and so what if he drinks? I drink on occasion, does that mean you have a problem with me?" she retorted. At this, Rosie and Archie got up to leave them alone and to buy lunch.

"Well, no, but..."

"So why is it such a big deal I dated him?"

"I just...didn't think...well, I _don't_ think he's that good of a person, and you deserved better. He shouldn't have had to be forced by his girlfriend to quit drug and smoking when he was 14 or 15."

"So why did you just say that?"

"Cuz I didn't know and now I do so I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jordan looked around for Rosie and, upon seeing her open purse, realized she had gone for lunch.

While Rosie was buying lunch, Jordan and Greg talked. Their conversation was interrupted by Gia sitting down across from Jordan. "Hey guys." She turned to look at Jordan. "Um, I just thought you should know that Sofia is talking about you. She said that you lost your virginity to Cameron two years ago."

"Covering for herself; making stuff up to keep herself from looking like a slut." Jordan analyzed.

"Yeah, well, that's not it. She's also talkin' bout how you're a white-trash hick from a New Jersey hick family with a slut mother, perverted father, skanky sister, and a gay brother, among plenty of other B.S." At that, Gia got up and backed up a little bit, fearing that Jordan would overturn the table.

"Oooooh no. Who the **fuck **does she think she is? Uh-uh. She's not getting away with it. Talk about me, fine. Don't diss my family. Greg, if I don't come back it means I'm expelled and/or in jail. Love you." She got up and went to get Rosie from the lunch line while developing a plan in her mind.

When she found Rosie, she took the tray from her hands and put it on the floor, grabbed Rosie's arm, and dragged her toward the door to the hall. "Ah, what!?" she said.

"We're going to kill the Spork. She talked about my family. She won't live to see tomorrow. Now, here's the plan." She stopped and began to fill out a hall pass from her packet that she had stolen from a teacher. "You're gunna go into the room, and you're gunna tell the teacher that your mom needs to see Sofia. Walk her down the deserted hallway toward the janitor's closer, and if she asks tell her you're going to the teacher's lounge. I'll be inside the closet. Shove her in and then, once you're in to, lock it. Okay?"

"Uh-huh. But do I get to beat her up to?" Rosie answered.

"Of course you do. Why would I leave you out? We've wanted to do this for a long time. Better now then after she switches schools once we're done with her." Jordan smiled. "Now go! Hurry up before the bell rings." Rosie obeyed and took the false pass from Jordan. She headed one way to get Sofia, while Jordan took off another way to go pick the lock and hide.

Rosie opened the door to the library where Sofia was spending her lunch period, and walked up to the librarian. "Hi, um, my mom, Miss Sidle, needs to see a..." she paused, looking down at the pass where Jordan had written 'Sofia Curtis' on the back. "Sofia Curtis. She was told she was working in here." She said sweetly.

"Let me see your pass, Rosie." The librarian said, making a motion with her hand. Rosie handed it to her and she looked it over, mumbling to herself. "Ehh...Rosie Sidle, 6th period...ernahaakay, from lunch at twelve somethingorother...eeeeehhhnnerr Sofia Curtis. Alright, she's over there. Enjoy yourselves." She gave her the pass back and Rosie went to get Sofia.

"Hey, Spork, my mom's gotta see you. C'mon." Rosie tapped her head lightly, earning herself a death glare.

"Coming." She groaned standing and gathering her things.

She led her down the hall, and Sofia looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Going to meet my mom." She tried to stall, knowing Sofia knew something was up. She fastened the pace they were walking.

"Where?"

"Teacher's thing."

"What?"

"In the teacher's thingy. It's in there." Sofia opened the door and Rosie pushed her in, giving her no time to object. Rosie followed suit and locked the door behind her. A dim light clicked on and Sofia was staring at Jordan, who looked and was overly pissed.

"Hello, Sporky. I'd like to start by saying that if anyone hears about this from you or if you try to get out of here that I'll seriously hurt you. Now, I'm gunna ask you a few questions. Answer right, you'll save yourself a few bruises. Answer wrong...well...you get the idea."

Sofia looked horrified.

Jordan continued: "First question; Were you talking shit about me and my family among other?"

"NO!" she lied.

Jordan punched her. Hard.

"OW! Okay, I did! But it was only because I was mad!"

"Question Two, and note that this is just cuz I think it's fucking hilarious, did you seriously fuck Conrad Ecklie on a dare?" she laughed.

"How is that relevant?"

Jordan punched her gut.

"AH! Okay." She coughed. "Yes, I did, okay? It was just a dare!"

"That's the funny part." Rosie giggled.

"You know you enjoyed it." Jordan took a break and leaned on the wall. After all, interrogation can be a tiring thing after such a long day.

"Hell no!"

"Not true." Rosie hit her.

"Ahh. Alright, alright, it was good. He's an underestimated guy and that's as far as I'm gunna go."

"Ew, ew, ew. Never gunna get that image out of my head. Ahh, gross." Jordan said. "Back to business. Did you really think that telling people I'm not a virgin would cover up for your act? Everyone knows it's not true to begin with."

"Just repeating what I heard."

"Whatever. Let's just get a few things straight. If you ever in your life speak of my family and friends in the way that you did ever again, I will hurt you. Bad. You know why I'ma hurt you? Cuz that's what white trash hicks from New Jersey do. Got it through your thick skull?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"I don't believe that statement..."

"I won't, okay?"

Rosie looked at Jordan. Jordan raised a brow, Rosie shook her head.

"Okay, Spork, we don't believe you. We've both had pretty bad days, and we need to vent on someone. We've decided that until we believe you, you're gunna get hit. Is this okay with you?"

"No, it's not. Why the hell would it be?"

"Too bad. By the way, before you get knocked out, none of this reaches my sister later on tonight, okie dokie?"

Before she could answer, Jordan hit her. And she hit her again. And again. And again. And again. Until the bell rang, Jordan and Rosie kept hitting Sofia. Sofia got a few good ones in, though, and left Jordan with a slightly swollen eye, and Rosie with a little cut on her face. Neither of them cared, or really noticed. They were both just happy to have gotten out a lot of anger that had built up during the day. Rosie especially was glad to get out her anger at her mother for not telling her and forcing her to have to hear she was pregnant from her science teacher/probably-going-to-be-step-father. As the pair walked to study hall, very satisfied with themselves, they got looks from every direction. They met Greg and Archie half way at Archie's locker, and they stared at them. "Don't bother to ask right now." Rosie put up a hand as she noticed they were both going to ask what happened.

"Jesus Christ, I really hate Tuesdays...they're worse than Monday...ouch, what the hell?" Jordan touched her eye, noticing the pain. "Is my eye bruised?" she asked Greg.

"A little..."

"Bitch."

* * *

Will Spork rat out Jordan and Rosie?

Will Rosie ever tell Jordan her mom is having a bugchild?

Will Jordan's black eye cause her to beat Spork up again?

Will Archie _ever_ speak???

Find out next time on...

Rosie and Jordan's AMAZING Story-O-Ramaa!!!

((reviews own.))


	9. Chapter 9

blame Rosie for the delay!

XP

* * *

"Where we headed losers?" Rosie and Archie were walking slightly ahead of Jordan and Greg when she slowed down and turned to wards her other friends.

"Study hall."

"Oh. Right, well that sucks." Rosie gathered up her friends in a circle and just said one word that made them all smile. "Ditch"

"Yeah. I think after the day you girls have had we can ditch with them, right Greg?"

"I would have to say so Arch."

"Awesome. How about the grass behind the library? That's always fun."

"Go for it babe."

Within ten minutes of walking there, scaring off the freshman that thought they were cool, and eventually sitting down, Jordan and Rosie had probably drunk about a gallon of red bull each, were both feeling incredibly sick and hyperactive, and were lying on their jackets picking out pictures in the clouds. Archie and Greg had only managed to get about a drop each, so were fine and laughing at their girlfriends. On hearing and the bell ring and several exclaims of "WTF!" from both girls, the two guys helped their girlfriends up and explained to them that, 'They needed to go to lessons, if only for their own safety'.

"Fine, but the two of you are no fun!" Jordan slurred to the guys, earning a major giggle from Rosie. Actually, not so much a giggle as a loud shouting of "LOL!" Now in fits of laughter, both girls fell over. Unfortunately, considering the angle they fell at, it hurt one more than the other. It was when they heard the loud cracking sound that Greg decided to go for help.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lying on the floor in pain, Rosie tried not to hate her best friend. It had had been her own idea to ditch study hall, it had been her idea to get all hyped up, and it wasn't Jordan's fault they had fallen. However, Jordan was the one dating Greg. And Greg was that guy, that out of every teacher in the school, and gotten her mom to come help. She would've refused, but she was in far too much pain. Completely ignoring the parental figure sitting in front of her, she decided that when her leg was prodded, the only suitable response was, "Oh My Fucking God! What are you doing? What are you doing? Do you realise how much that shit hurts?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for the moral high ground?"

"Sorry sweetie. OK, this is gonna hurt, so you're probably gonna need to grab Jordan's hand." Just looking at her mom, Rosie could see that must have hurt, but she tried to convince herself that she didn't care. She grabbed Jordan on with one hand and Archie with the other, whilst her mom continuously poked and prodded at her leg. Every time she did, one profanity or another escaped Rosie very loudly.

"Rosie, do you mind?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Oh My God shut up woman!"

"Okay, I'll be quiet then shall I?" Jordan was trying to sober herself up at this moment in time, but failing miserably and giggling at anything that was said. You could have told her that she was about to lose a body part, and she would have been in hysterics.

"Is it broken? MOM! Is it broken?"

"Nope, not broken."

"Oh thank Fuck!"

"Ready to try standing up?"

"Oh, yeah, cause I'm one!"

"Rosie, shut up and go to your next lesson." With that, Rosie did exactly as she was told, and complained about it all the way to her next lesson. With Archie holding her up one side, and Jordan the other, they took their sweet time getting up the hill and into school. Staring at her daughter and wondering when the change her had appeared, and why she hadn't noticed how 'rough' her daughter had gotten, with the skipping class and the cursing, she mumbled quietly to herself,

"When the fuck did that happen?"

* * *

oh, i forgot to mention that if your little virgin ears couldn't handle alot of cussin, you shouldn't read it. 

oopsie. :)

review anyways. x33


End file.
